This invention relates generally to an apparatus for the removal and cleansing of the surface of a body of water or other fluid. It relates particularly to a floating pool skimming apparatus that has a water level reponsive element adapted to ride along the liquid surface to be cleansed and thus occasion removal of accumulated dirt on debris from the upper or miniscus layers of the pool to be cleaned.
With the advent of more economical methods and materials for making and installing recreational swimming pools, or the like, there has been an increased demand for more economical and efficient systems to cleanse the pool surfaces of the organic and inorganic material commonly found thereon. This task has previously been accomplished primarily by suction devices integral with the interior of one of the vertical walls of the swimming pool. This arrangement often requires special fittings and collars to be arranged in relation to the pool surfaces to assure proper sealing and to reduce water loss and limit the possibility of any electrical conduction from suction devices located outside the pool structure. These prior devices were also difficult to maintain and inflexible with regard to their position within the swimming pool. Similarly, changes in the water level resulting from agitation could substantially reduce their effectiveness in removing the dirt accumulated on the surface of the pool to be cleaned.
Attempts were made to provide a skimming device which would float within the pool to be cleansed. These attempts illustrate skimmers attached to submerged surface cleansing devices wherein the skimmer moved about within the pool upon action by multiple jets which controled the horizontal traversal of the skimmer along the water surface and further occasioned agitation of the liquid surface to facilitate the cleansing operation. A water mesh integral with the skimmer assisted in the removal of any accumulated organic material from the pool surface. Other devices illustrated multiple cylinders secured to each other by a flexible membrane. One of its cylinders floated along the pool surface while the other cylinder maintained a position substantially below the level of the pool. Clogging was often found to occur in devices of this nature because of the inability to selectively remove the larger particulate or organic material prior to permitting passage of the smaller matter into the filtering system.